Tales of Symphonia  The Misadventure of Aellie
by Imielle
Summary: A fanfic following a nameless protagonist's time with a half-elf, half-blood girl names Aellie.  Takes place about 100 years after the series, half-elves are persecuted less, and people have moved onto hating people with parents from both planets.
1. The Tale Begins

This story takes place about 100 years after the two games. Not a lot has changed, but all the characters from the two games are long dead, with an exception of Raine and Genis, because but they're laying low for now, and Richter, but he's Ginnungagap for another 900 years, and I'm assuming Yuan is still guarding the tree. However, I do not plan on any of them having any part in this story.

As far as whats going on in the world, all of Tethe'alla's technology has spread to the Sylvarant cities. There is still racism against half-elves, but there is much less. Now, it targets people who where born from obe Sylvaranti parent and one Tethe'allan parent, know as half-bloods. Exire is still in the sky, and Heimdall (The elf village) has been rebult. For the most part, however, the planet has not changed that much.

* * *

The forest. I know it's terribly cliche, but it is rather peaceful. Well, as long as no one else is in there. Well, thinking about it, it isn't so much the forest that's peaceful, it's just the lack of people in the forest that is peaceful. Well, there are elves in certain forests, but this isn't one of them. Although, as soon as I leave the forest, I'll be in a city, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy what I'm in right now.

So that's what I'm doing! Enjoying myself before I go to practically blackmail my clients so they'll pay me. Really, it's not like they're hiring me for a good cause or something. Why do I constantly have to fight them for my money? Whatever, being a mercenary is a good job. I get to travel around and meet all sorts of wackos. Hmm, meat. Yeah, food too, that's another great part of the job. Yup, life is good.

I got to Palmacosta to the sound of cheering and singing. Not for me, there where just some street performers. They where good singers, not amazing, but they where just having too much fun for you to not like it. I had to watch for a bit, mostly out of jealousy. If you ever heard me sing me dance, it would not be surprising if you started puking out ears and bleeding out your eyes. I was never much of a performer.

After, maybe, thirty minutes? Yeah, that sounds right. I left. As much as I hated to, I had to find my client. I knew she was in the hospital, but I'm sure the woman knew I was coming. Again, I'd have to explain I wasn't there to harass her, I'm not her abusive boyfriend and or husband she'd been crying about, she just owes me five thousand gald.

Sure enough, this time it was abusive brother. I'm obviously not related to her, but no, that doesn't fly. Woman's always right. Whatever, I'd just have to wait outside until she left for this reason ior another, unless I could find someone to help. Lucky enough for me, I noticed a half-elf, marked with both a Sylvarant and Teth'halla tag. Most hated thing on this planet. Disgusting creature, but she'd be easy to bribe. I'm sure she was poor.

"Yo," I said and walked up to her. She turned to me, and I got the first look at her face. Her dark-red eyes could bring a small child to tears, but the rest of her was pretty emotionless. Her hair was white, possible a pink tint, but I couldn't tell. She was dressed exceptionally well, in white, butler-like clothing and a black skirt, and a top hat. The biggest thing that stuck out to me was the large, gold and purple greatsword on her back. The girl didn't look physically strong, why did she have that? "Yo?" the thing asked, "Is that really proper language? Really boy, speak with some respect for yourself before everyone thinks your some sort of stuck up idiot."

Hard ass.

I've got to ignore it though. I need her help. "I'll buy you dinner if you deliver something for me," the half-blood perked up at the mention of food. "It's just a letter, to an... old friend." The girl laughed, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that it's an old friend? Fine, I'll deliver it, just make sure I get my reward. What room and what's the 'Old friend's name." I told her, and she snatched the letter out of my hand and went off. Five minuted later, she was back with five thousand gald.

"That's one heck of a letter to get this kind of money out of a girl like that. What did that letter say?" I just looked at her, and I think she figured it out. It was blackmail. At least this wasn't a stupid half-blood. "Well, whatever," the girl said, "let's go get some dinner on you."

When I asked the girl where she wanted to go, she just shrugged. So, I asked her what she liked to eat, and she just said cheese. Great, I hate dairy food. How am I suppose to know what had good 'cheese'. I just went off to a place I like, and she followed behind, walking like a bored child, with a small grin on her face, but not talking. The silence at dinner was driving me nuts, so I had to speak up first.

"So, what's your name?'  
"Aellie Amargo."  
"What are you doing in Palmacosta?"  
"Dropping of money for my family."  
"You know, they have a post office in most towns you can do that."  
"I don't trust them."  
"Why?"  
"They stole money from me, twice."  
"Oh, I probably would be pissed too."  
"Likely."  
"So... why does your family need money?"  
"They're all pretty crippled, bandit attack."  
"Why are you not hurt."  
"Because I lack any and all courage and ran away."  
"Is there any reason you're telling me all this?"  
"You asked."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"No."  
"Then why aren't you lying or something."  
"No reason to, it's not like I'm hiding it."

I sighed. This girl was weird. Whatever, I'll just pay for dinner and never think of her again. That was the plan, at least.


	2. I'm so Screwed

Aellie and I left the restaurant, hopefully never to cross paths again. Unfortunately, it never works out how I want it too. Now, I'm stuck in the middle of a stand-off between her and the police. This should be fun to watch.

"Stop!" the head of the police said as soon as we got out of the restaurant, "Aellie Amargo, you are under arrest for suspicion of 7 accounts of murder in the first degree." they had surrounded us, I freaked out, but Aellie kept the same face that she had when I met her.  
"Of who, if I may ask?" The half-blood asked.  
"I don't need to answer to a half-blood." the head-guy shouted again, "Get her! And her companion!"  
"'Get' he says." Aellie giggled at his choice of words. "At least say it more elegantly."

I still screaming inside. What the hell was I suppose to do? I had no idea this girl was a murderer! This is why I hate half-bloods! They're all savages! "Damn it! I'm not involved with her at all!" I pleaded. It didn't do a thing, they probably didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me. Before I could run away, though, the police had me on the ground, and were putting on handcuffs. Aellie didn't even try to resist. She just stuck out her hands and let them cuff her. All she asked was: "Can I please just get more info on what I'm being accused of? Are there any laws for the rights of the accused?" I rolled my eyes. Maybe she was stupid.

Much to my dismay, Aellie and I ended in the same cell. She insisted on sleeping on the floor, but I had to be somewhat chivalrous, even if she was a half-blood, and gave the woman the bed. The awkward silence continued, while she played with a few pieces of wood that came off the bed, so I had to break it. "You're a murderer?" I asked. She looked at me and shrugged, like she wasn't sure. How can you not be sure? "Did they ever answer you? Who you murdered?" "Apparently, the bandits that attacked my family where found dead in an area I was spotted in." Aellie explained. "Whatever, I didn't kill them. Not that they didn't deserve it. They'll probably convict me anyways, because I'm a half-blood."

This is hopeless. If she's convicted, I'll be questioned and my good record will go to hell and I won't be able to find work. It doesn't even matter if she isn't convicted, just being arrested will hurt it. I was pissed. I was really fucking pissed!

I stormed up to Aellie. Thinking about it, I should have thought through what I was going to say first, but by the time I realized that it was too late. "Thanks to you, I am going to be screwed over for life! This entire arrest will ruin my perfect record! That was my thing! That's why people hired me, because I was a mercenary that wasn't a criminal! Now some stupid half-blood ruined that! You know why everyone hates you guys? Because you do shit like this!" I got gradually louder, before I was almost screaming in her face. Her childish grin faded. She was clearly upset. "I understand that, but if I get hung, is that really my problem." "Do you want to die!" I continued shouting. "No," she replied, and started to avert her eyes, "but if it comes to that, I don't think it would hurt the world or anyone in it at all."

"What about your family?" I continued to shout, not deterred at all by sad look on her face.  
"It wouldn't really effect them that much. In fact, with me gone, there's nothing they have to worry about."  
"I thought you where supporting them!"  
"I am."  
"Then how will they pay for those hospital rooms!" I was so pissed off. She didn't even care about her own family! Maybe she should die!.

"If I die, me being their financial support, my family will get compensation." Aellie explained. "I looked up the laws, so, in an official way like this, there's no way they can deny I'm dead and they need money." She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. "I only want to stay alive for myself. That's enough to fight for it, but I don't fear dieing."

Hopeless. Simply hopeless. I sat down in the opposite corner of the room like an angry child. I realized later how immature I was being, but at the time I was too upset to be stuck with a half-blood in a prison cell to think about that.


End file.
